


【all兴】美味的她（3）

by Lanyue



Category: EXO
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanyue/pseuds/Lanyue





	【all兴】美味的她（3）

“这是什么…..你要干什么？”

张蕾蕾的呼吸急促，显然是被刚才金钟姻的热吻和身上的挑逗刺激的不行。青涩的身体止不住的微微颤抖，全身奶白色的皮肤红透了，尤其是她小小的脸颊，此刻就好像是一颗熟透了的水蜜桃。

“这是一种小玩具呀。不过蕾蕾你大概是从来没见过吧，它会让你体会到乐趣的。”

金钟姻闻言坏坏的笑了一下，粉蓝色小圆球形状的玩具被她拿在手里。玩具上连着细细的线，小巧的遥控器被她拿在另一只手上。金钟姻按了一下开关，小圆球变开始疯狂震动，在躺在她身下的、意识有些不太清醒的张蕾蕾看来，震动的快到都出了残影。

“什么，你在说什么，我不要….”

张蕾蕾本能的感受到了恐惧，没什么的力气的四肢开始缓慢移动、抗拒起来压在她身上的金钟姻。

“咦？这是属于‘小动物’的本能吗，学姐？”

金钟姻将手里的跳蛋暂停，又是戏谑又是惊奇的打量了一下被自己衣衫半解的蕾蕾。金钟姻几乎是没有费什么力气，就重新按住了挣扎的张蕾蕾。

张蕾蕾不愧是常年学习的好学生，不怎么锻炼的身上肌肉几乎是没有，胳膊和腿都是又细又软的，捏上去就好像是一团团软绵绵的糯米团。腰腹那里尤其的柔软，纤细的可以盈盈一握，但是还是有一小团因为没有锻炼过而存在的软肉。

“学姐这么羞涩可让我怎么办呢，没法让学姐真正体会到快乐。是我的错，我会让学姐‘改正’的。”

“你…..唔！”

张蕾蕾还没来得及训斥拒绝金钟姻什么，便被她下一秒的动作逼出了一声细软清亮的尖叫。

金钟姻一口咬上了张蕾蕾被自己揭开衣服推开乳罩而露出来的诱人乳肉。粉嫩樱红的敏感蓓蕾一瞬间被温热湿润的口腔包裹，另张蕾蕾敏感的身子猛的一颤，开始更加激烈的抗拒，细瘦的小腿和脚丫在床上蹬来蹬去。

金钟姻反而是更加兴奋了，她三两下便用自己坚实有力的双腿固定住身下作乱的动作，双臂死死的扣住张蕾蕾的腰肢和后颈。口中的动作也不听，有些发狠的咬了一口蕾蕾细腻的乳尖。

“啊啊啊…..！疼，我好疼啊，你放开我！呜呜呜…”

胸前一瞬间的刺痛让张蕾蕾更加激烈的叫了出来，她感觉身上更加的热更加的奇怪了，金钟姻的唇齿好像是带着什么魔力似的，勾着自己敏感的乳头，放肆的动作使张蕾蕾无法承受。

张蕾蕾的身子被金钟姻固定的死死的，一丝一毫都动弹不得，唯有被黑丝绸带绑住、勾着金钟姻的后颈的双手开始抗拒着。张蕾蕾的脸上带着泪水，脖颈和腰肢不自觉的开始用力发直、深深的陷进柔软的大床垫。

“学姐一点都不乖呢。不过越是这样我越欢喜，我可要好好的调教学姐了。”

金钟姻在张蕾蕾的胸前把头抬起来，通过双乳之间的凹陷从下而上的看了一眼张蕾蕾，入眼的净是张蕾蕾大片大片的奶白皮肤，凹陷优美的锁骨，有些肉肉的圆润下颌，以及从脸上流淌下来的泪水。

金钟姻的声音喑哑极了，她箍住张蕾蕾腰肢的手臂更加的收紧，转头咬上了张蕾蕾另一边敏感挺立的乳房。被她暂且放开的这一边湿湿腻腻的，乳头红到充血似的，晶晶亮亮的口水留在上面，还有一个新鲜的、痕迹明显的牙印。

“啊….啊..啊 啊…..”

张蕾蕾一边哭一边喘，感觉自己的身体被金钟姻玩弄着奇怪极了。金钟姻终于放过了自己满是痕迹的双乳，张蕾蕾剧烈颤抖着身子，敏感的感受着金钟姻的唇一点一点的往下侵略，又是亲吻又是啃噬。

“不要….不要！”

张蕾蕾本能的感觉到不妙，就在金钟姻的唇掠到肚脐的时候终于忍不住了。她搭在金钟姻脖子后捆缚着的双手一下子收紧，重重的蹭在了金钟姻的后脑。

“哼，学姐的脸皮真薄。不过看在你是第一次，就先放过你吧！”

金钟姻感受到了张蕾蕾的拒绝，本来是想给她‘口’的。但是这对张蕾蕾完全青涩的身子来说好像太过刺激了。金钟姻还是不愿意勉强逼迫她，所以有些可惜的停下自己的动作。

金钟姻稍稍坐起身来，坏坏的哼笑了下，一手探向张蕾蕾的面颊。金钟姻抚开张蕾蕾乱哄哄的挡住了面庞的柔软黑发，看着张蕾蕾哭的红肿，波光潋滟的下垂眸子。

金钟姻温柔的栖身上前，她的目光专注、细细密密的好像是一张网。她再一次吻上了张蕾蕾的肿唇，只不过这次明显温柔了许多。她的舌慢慢的在张蕾蕾的口中试探，勾着张蕾蕾笨拙的小舌，节奏不快、温柔缱绻，在张蕾蕾快喘不上气的时候微微放开，在她呼吸好了后再一次吻上。

“唔、唔……”

张蕾蕾第一时间是抗拒，但是金钟姻唇齿的动作太温柔太过让人蛊惑了，身子里开始隐秘的产生一种不明的感觉—— 痒痒的，热热的，让人无措的从心底和身体最深处缓慢升起。

‘是什么，那是什么？’

张蕾蕾感受到身下渐渐泛起的湿意，她被金钟姻亲的颤抖，被她浓密的睫毛和眉毛痒痒的蹭在自己的脸颊上，一瞬间、懵了。

她这是怎么了，一定是有什么坏掉了，她这是…失禁了、吗？

张蕾蕾又无措又慌乱，好不容易杯安抚到停止了半天的泪水一下子猛的再次迸发。

“学姐这是怎么了？不开心吗，实在不喜欢的话，就….”

金钟姻发觉到了张蕾蕾突如其来的泪水，她停下自己亲吻的动作，仔细的观察了下张蕾蕾的表情。金钟姻有些失落和挫败，她看着哭的迷茫悲伤的张蕾蕾，缓缓的开口道。

“下、下面好湿….我是不是病了，我…..呜呜呜……”

张蕾蕾害怕极了，自己错了，她就不应该去找金钟姻，不该轻易的心软送她回家，更不应该一时头脑发热，酿成现在的状况。

金钟姻的那一句“算了”突然被张蕾蕾的这句慞惶不已的话截住了。张蕾蕾哭的可怜极了，金钟姻原本想要露出的笑意和戏谑忍住了，她又是怜爱又是诱哄的说道。

“学姐没病，这是学姐喜欢我的象征。学姐乖乖的不要反抗，给我‘跳舞’看，好不好？”

张蕾蕾听见金钟姻的话愣了一瞬，虽说心里还是有点慞惶，但是在自己身上压着的，和自己鼻息纠缠眼睫相撞的这个女子的神情太过笃定和温柔，张蕾蕾反而不再害怕，她没想到自己原来内心里是这么相信金钟姻的。

不等张蕾蕾作何反应，金钟姻再一次吻向张蕾蕾，与此同时，将自己罪恶的右手探向张蕾蕾的身下。

“唔、唔！”

张蕾蕾感觉到金钟姻修长且有些粗粝的手指一下子顶进了自己身上最隐秘的花园。那里因为之前的情动的青涩身子而产生了些许黏稠的白液，在金钟姻一下子将一根手指探进去的时候，反而并没有什么痛感，只是一瞬间的异物感还是让张蕾蕾惊喘。

“这还远远不够呢，学姐，你还没‘跳舞’给我看呢。”

喘息之间，金钟姻将张蕾蕾所有的娇喘和呜咽全部用一个深吻堵在唇舌之间。与此同时，伸出的另外两根手指按上张蕾蕾青涩却因为情动而变得有些肿胀的花蒂，开始熟练迅速的上下运动。

“啊！啊啊啊！不要，呜呜呜，我…！”

张蕾蕾哪里承受的住这些，花巢的甬道被撑开，敏感的花蒂被蹂躏玩弄，变了调的尖叫和喘息压抑着从喉咙深处逼出。张蕾蕾几乎是瞬间就高潮了，一股白色的浓液顺着金钟姻麦色的指尖流出，腰腹和大腿根止不住的剧烈痉挛颤抖。

“求你了，我不要了我不要了…停下…停下！”

“那可不行，学姐的‘舞蹈’跳的这么好看，我可还没看够呢。”

金钟姻轻易的一手接住张蕾蕾因为无法忍受剧烈快感而踹过来的右腿，她握着张蕾蕾纤细白嫩的脚腕，将她的腿用力一抬，稳稳的架在了自己的肩膀上，更加的暴露出张蕾蕾此时那泥泞不堪的花巢。

金钟姻一口咬上张蕾蕾因为刺激情动而高高抬起，好像是断颈天鹅似的白嫩脖颈。感受着身下人随着自己的动作而上下摆动挣扎的身子，金钟姻喑哑的说道。

张蕾蕾的朋友们最近感到奇怪，好学生张蕾蕾居然少有的缺了课，她可是风里雨里从来不缺课的好孩子。于此同时，那个风头大胜的舞蹈社女首席最近开始罢工了，什么社活party全都给推了，每次都准准的踩着张蕾蕾的下课点蹲守在那里，好像一只缠人的小狗一样。

大家都很好奇、两个完全南辕北辙的女孩子怎么会产生交集，甚至于小白兔一样的张蕾蕾对金钟姻没有什么好脸，而像黑猫一样高傲的金钟姻反而缠着张蕾蕾缠得紧。

不过这些都不重要，在偶然一次撞见金发麦肤的高个少女压着黑发白肤的少女狠狠的抵着亲吻的时候，大家就都明白了。


End file.
